


Flare

by KittyKatt25



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: All Alone, Angst, Big brother Bumblebee, F/M, Flare treats human kids as sparklings, Fluff, Gen, Laying Eggs, Loving Ratchet, New Family, Starscream is Starscream, lost family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/pseuds/KittyKatt25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flare, a young Decepticon Femme has just landed on Earth in search of her older twin brothers. Soon, she shall face her life as she never known. A life all alone, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flare drops in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING! T_T

**Ch. 1**

**Flare drops in?**

Talking

_Thought_

Action

_**{A stasis pod crashes into the Oregon Mountains}** _

 

 **Flare:** Crash! ...Ow...the few lights brighten the dark stasis pod up slightly. Talking sarcastically to herself Stupid landing protocols. They don't land, they crash! Now how do I open this slagging thing? Hitting random buttons Primus, they teach you everything at the Academy, except how to open one of these fragging pods! groans and grumbles to herself Well I's not comm.ing for help! This is embarrassing enough! I'm not gonna start my new career as the decepticon femme who COULDN'T get out of her own stasis pod! vents a sigh as she punches the hatch...it breaks off its hinges Well...that works too I guess. she climbs out, mindful of her wings, and stretches in the bright warm sunlight. Oh, purrs that's nice. Once properly relaxed, she walks around. The sunlight shines on her Bright Orange armor that has a distinct design of what looks like Black splattered paint everywhere. _Hm, interesting_. _Very...organic?_ Hears a small noice close to her peds, she looks down only to see 3 organics. 2 clearly mechs and one is a femme. Tilts her helm studying them _Sparklings?_ Her seeker coding and curiosity is peaked.

 **Miko:** looking up to the decepticon seeker femme Yesh! I knew we would find the con first! Woo hoo! jumping around excitedly

 **Jack:** Miko! That's not a good thing!  trying to reign in Miko while protecting Raf.

 **Raf:** Huh?  confused

 **Miko:** What's wrong Raf?

 **Raf:** Well, normally we'd be running from the attacking con.  All three kids look up at the decepticon femme

 **Flare:** studying them _So tiny, organic or not, they are sparklings. I wonder why they are out here? All alone? By...themselves? WHERE ARE THEIR CREATORS?!_ looking around for their creators

 **Miko:** runs up to her and knocks on her ped.  Hey! Flare looks down Why haven't you attacked yet?

 **Flare:** Attacked?  looks around, confused. There is no danger. What would I attack?

 **Jack:** Uh...us?

 **Flare:** shocked You?! I'm not gonna attack you! You're sparklings for Primus sake!

 **Raf:** But. you're a decepticon.

 **Flare:** So?  huffs I don't attack sparklings.

 **Miko:** What's a sparkling?

 **Flare:** Why you of course.  smiles sweetly and gently picks her up.

 **Miko:** Hey, put me down!  squirms

 **Jack:** Put her down!  Raf whimpers

 **Flare:** carrier protocols activating. She picks up the other two despite their protests and walks towards a valley near a river. _Goodness, like I'm gonna leave them alone. Their so small and fragile._ Starts humming a soft lullaby.

 **Miko:** in the seekers clutches, she finally realizes something. Guys! they look at her I think we've been adopted.


	2. Flare meets Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flare meets both the Autobots and Decepticons...and she meets Starscream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING! T_T

**Ch. 2**

**Flare meets Starscream**

 

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

_**{The Autobots are searching for the decepticons signal...and the** _ **kids... _again}_**

 

 **Bulkhead:** grumbling to himself Every time Miko, why can't she choose a less dangerous hobby. Like stamp collecting. That's not dangerous...right?

 **Arcee:** No it's not, but knowing Miko, she'll find a way to make it dangerous.  Bee beeps and whirls My thoughts exactly Bee.

 **Optimus:** Stay alert, the decepticon signal is not too far off. Be ready for anything.

 

_**{Same time, different area. The decepticons are looking for their new comrade.}** _

 

 **Starscream:** _Where is that decepticon? We found the pod, so where are you?_ He stops as he hears the voices of the three Autobot pets and one other. He chuckles darkly _Well, this seems to be my lucky day._ Exits the clearing and sees a decepticon seeker femme and the three humans.

 

_**{With Flare and the kids}** _

 

 **Flare:** vents a sigh as she is sitting down on her knees with the children in front of her Even if your human laws state you as, uh...adults, you are sparklings by Cybrotronian laws. Hence, I will stay with you until your guardians arrive.

 **Raf:** trying to reason with Flare But our guardians are Autobots.

 **Flare:** And? You act like we have no sparks. I'm not afraid.  The trees clear and a decepticon seeker 'Starscream' walks out Oh...hello.

 **Starscream:** Why hello.  Purrs I see our new comrade is a seeker and a femme at that. continues to purr and flutter his wings at her

 **Mikeo:**   gags Gross, Starscream is trying  to flirt with Flare. That's creepy and gross at the same time. I just might need therapy after this.

 **Starscream:** growls I also see that you've met the earth pests.

 **Flare:** _Pests?_ not liking his tone of voice

 **Starscream:** smiles viciously Once you crush them, we may be on our way.

 **Flare:** her cautious and calm nature, turns a complete 180 and goes straight to protective and angry Crush?!

 **Starscream:** Eh...yes.  slightly un-nerved. But continues to flutter his wings in a flattering manner Oh, thinks he understands now we should bring them with us. I'm sure Lord Megatron would love to taunt the Autobugs with their very lives.

 **Flare:** turns to the slightly frightened kids I stand corrected.  turns to Starscream, her wings raise threateningly. Forgive me, growls but who are you?

 **Starscream:** grins I am Commander Starscream, Second in command to the Decepticon Army. And who are you pretty femme? purrs

 **Flare:** glares Flare. Chief Engineer and Inventor of Koan. gently picks the kids up and cradles them close to her spark chamber. Stands.

 **Starscream:** Well Flare, welcome.  comm.s the others in his search group and sends them his location Shall we go?

 **Flare:** No.  everything stops...even the wind.

 **Starscream:** Stops, letting her answer register What did you just say to me femme?!

 **Flare:** sweetly I said no. I find you a danger to the sparklings. Therefore I shall not go follow you and they shall stay with me where it is safe.

 **Starscream:** Sparklings?  looks around, then to the kids The earth bugs?!

 **Flare:** growls and raises her wings menacingly Do NOT call them that. Cybrotronian or not, they are sparklings according to our laws!

 **Starscream:** growls They are bugs you softs sparked traitor! The group of vehicons and Breakdown come out and stand with Starscream Vehicons, destroy! A shot is blasted near Starscream as the Autobots jump out into the open

 **Oprimus:** Not today Starscream!  He and the others see the kids in the Orange decepticons clutches. They cautiously move closer

 **Jack:** Flare.  she looks down at them as they huddle close to her spark chamber Those are our guardians. points to the Autobots

 **Flare:** Oh, ok.  smiles and walks slowly towards the Autobots. Every bot tenses _looks like things haven't gotten any better. Only worse._ vents a sigh _Really wish this stupid war would just end. Too much death and bloodshed. War took my childhood, my Creators, my friends. I only have my brothers now. I hope I find them soon. I miss them so much. Wish Dreadwing didn't send me away to the academy a millennia ago._ Hears Starscream 'TRYING' to order her around. Whispers to the kids. It was nice meeting you three. I hope we can meet again sometime. stops in front of Bulk Here you go. gently places the kids in the stupefied green bots hands

 **Bulkhead:** All the bots and cons are very confused Uh...thanks. I guess?

 **Flare:** inclines her helm to them Ta-ta. transforms into a cybrotronian jet and shoots into the sky

 **Starscream:** Hey! Get back here femme! I'm not done with you yet!  grumbles, then looks at the armed bots Uh...hehe...retreat?


	3. Flare's Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flare finds her brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING! T_T

**Ch. 3**

**Flares Brothers**

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

_Texting_

_**{Flare has been on Earth for a week now}** _

 

 **Flare:** flying through the air Booooord. vents I'm so bored. turns over and flies up-side-down _Earth tech is so very primitive, but at least it's enough to make a single energon dispenser. Don't want to starve to deactivation._ vents again I hope the sparklings are doing well. Jack, Miko, and little Raf. doing barrel rolls and loop-de-loops _I'm so bored, isn't there anything fun to do besides browse this...'internet.'_ Hears jet engines, looks and sees two human jets racing towards her Uh oh. Time to fly. blasts off into the clouds to lose the jets and takes off _Might as well go and make that energon dispenser, nothing else to do._ vents sadly I miss my brothers, where are you Dreadwing and Skyquake?

 

_**{At the Autobot base}** _

 

 **Miko:** tuning her guitar I'm bored. looks around at everyone. Sees Ratchet. Hey Doc-bot, hears him grumble out a 'what' Whatcha doin?

 **Ratchet:** Working...as usual.  the sensor alarm blared. Aw! grumbles again What now Fowler?

 **Fowler:** exits the elevator in a tizzy. Prime! angry

 **Optimus:** What can we do for you Agent Fowler?

 **Fowler:** Why wasn't I informed of this new decepticon that landed a WEEK ago?!

 **Optimus:** I am sorry. It was not my intention to with hold information from you

 **Fowler:** Really?!  still angry I only found out about this by some of our military jets having a run-in with an orange jet that doesn't match any earth models!

 **Miko:** Did it have like black splattered paint everywhere?

 **Fowler:** growls as Bulkhead scoops Miko up. And how do you know that?

 **Raf:** That's Flare.

 **Fowler:** Flare? You've made contact?!

 **Jack:** Yea, she didn't hurt us.

 **Fowler:** She?!

 **Arcee:** Yes, a femme. Got a problem with that?

 **Fowler:** Grumbles No, what happened?

 **Buldhead:** Well, she had the kids,  sees the usual vein in Fowlers bulg outward. but she gave them back to us.

 **Fowler:** stares blankly She...game them...back?

 **Miko:**   Yea. on Bulks shoulder She didn't want to fight. She even dissed the other decepticons.

 **Fowler:** What?! Is she on our side then?

 **Optimus:** I am un-certain at this time. I only met her that instant before she took off into the skies.

 **Fowler:** Well find out!  stomps to the elevator and leaves.

 

_**{With Flare, she is searching the internet. She found out where the kids go to school and where Jack works}** _

 

 **Flare:** _Tranquility Falls, Nevada. Cute designation, now where are those sparklings. The 'internet' says that they go to school Monday - Friday. Lets see. What is today...Wednesday?  So...lets see. Monday, Tuesday...Wednesday...Thursday, and Friday. Great. Their in school. Wait, what times. Hm...8 am until...3:30 pm? What time is it now?_ Checks the time _Great, only 10:17 am._ vents a sigh I wonder if they know my brothers? flying around the desert, checking out the surrounding areas. This planet is beautiful. So many colors. vents sadly But it's not home. Decides to browse online through the 'illegal' stuff _Hm? Are these comm link frequencies? Wow, so many. I wonder if I can find the sparklings comm links. Lets see. No...no...no...no...Miko Nakadai! Yes!_ sends a quick message to her comm link.

_Miko **,** Flare here. I need some help._

~~~~

**Miko:** _Flare?! OMP,_ _hi! Where are you?_

 **Flare:** _Flying, I'm_ _bored._

 **Miko:** _Me too. I'm in school right now. Can it wait until after school?_

 **Flare:** _Sure. Where should we meet at?_

 **Miko:** _Hm, I don't know...um, can Bulk come along?_

 **Flare:**   _Bulk?_

 **Miko:** _Oh sorry. Bulkhead. Bug Green Autobot._

 **Flare:** _Oh...ok. Just tell him not to shoot me._

 **Miko:** _Ok. I'll text you after school._

 **Flare:** _Ok, will you bring the other sparklings?_

 **Miko:** _We're not sparklings Flare, but alright. Jack has work, but Raf can come._

 **Flare:** _Ok. See you later._

 **Miko:** _K._

 

_**{After school}** _

 

 **Bulkhead:** You did WHAT?!

 **Miko:** Jeeze, calm down Bulkhead. She just wants to meet. She said that she needed help with something.

 **Arcee:** Could be a trap.  Bee hums and whirls What? You serious Bee? You want to meet her too? Bee beeps again Ok fine, so she dissed Starscream, that doesn't mean...Bee interrupts again Argh fine, we'll all go after I drop Jack off at work.

 **Bulkhead:** Should we inform Optimus?

 **Arcee:** Yes.

 **Miko:** Party pooper.

 

_**{In the canyon region, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf are there waiting for Flare}** _

 

 **Arcee:** impatient Where is she?

 **Optimus:** Calm down Arcee. She'll be here.

 **Bulkhead:** I hope this isn't a trap.  Bee beeps the same the sound of a jet engine can be heard getting closer

 **Flare:** Now taken the form of an F-117 Nighthawk. Sorry, I was just getting an alt. mode. lands Wow, thought it was just gonna be Bulkhead. looks at all the bots Ok...takes a few steps back

 **Optimus:** Greetings Flare.  steps towards her. I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. Gestures towards his troops This is Bulkhead, Miko's guardian. Arcee, Jack's guardian, and Bumblebee, Rafael's guardian.

 **Flare:** her wings twitch every now and then Wow, ok. I'm Flare. Chief Engineer and Inventor of Koan, or what used to be Koan. her wings dip in depression

 **Miko:** Hey Flare. What did you need help with?

 **Flare:** Oh, sorry. I almost forgot. I'm looking for my brothers.

 **Raf:** You have brothers?

 **Flare:** nods Yes. My older brothers. Skyquake and Dreadwing. smiles, but it slowly fades away as she sees their sad looks. What?

 **Optimus:** I'm sorry Flare. They...are no longer among us.  Flares wings go lax and her optics glaze over in shock

 **Miko:** softly Flare?

 **Flare:** Are...are you sure?  looks into Optimus' optics pleadingly. He bows his helm in remorse. Flare hiccups a sob Wh...what happened to them? coolant tears start to slide down her faceplate.

 **Optimus:** Skyquake deactivated in a fight against myself and Bumblebee.  sees her shocked face full of hurt and pain. It was not our intention for him to deactivate. He crashes into the side of the mountain, his spark was gone before we could save him. bows his helm in guilt

 **Arcee:** Then Starscream used dark energon to bring him back as a Zombie.  bows her helm He was no longer Skyquake, just an empty shell.

 **Flare:** ...Dreadwing?  trying to hold in her sobs

 **Optimus:** He was trying to help us. He passes honorably.  sees her quivering wings We buried them.

 **Flare:** Where?  coolant tears continue to fall

 **Bulkhead:** Over here.  they all walk towards a ravine. Down there. Flare approaches and looks down. She sees two burial mounds. She sobs and jumps down Flare!

 **Flare:** stands by both mounds. _My brothers._ sobs _I'm all alone now. I have no one._ Lets out a pain and sorrow filled scream that echo's for miles around. Everyone above bows their heads in respect.

 

 ~~~~


	4. My OC Flare. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've had some people wanting to see what Flare looks like, here's the link to my DA page. Here is Flare.

<http://kmiller104864.deviantart.com/art/Img-20150506-0001-2-531500666?ga_submit_new=10%253A1430969335>


	5. Ch. 4 Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING! T_T

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

**Ch. 4**

**Aftermath**

 

_**{Flare is kneeling at her brother's burial mounds}** _

 

 **Flare:** keens and sobs silently, her whole body trembles. She sits on her knees.  _Why? Why didn't you let me join the Decepticons when you did? Why did you send me away to that academy instead? I could have helped! I could have been useful! I could..._ sobs... _I'm so useless!_ Punches the ground. _I couldn't do ANYTHING! I couldn't CHANGE ANYTHING! I couldn't save my creators when our home was attacked, I just hid!_ Bows her body until her helm is laying on her crossed arms. _I_ _couldn't even save my brothers._ sobs onto her arms _I have no family. I'm all alone now._ sits up and pulls out 2 items from her sub-space compartment.

 **Optimus:** All the bots have given her time to mourn by herself, but are now all behind her.   _I am so sorry young one. I wish I could change the past for you, but I cannot._ bows his helm in respect for her loss Flare?

 **Flare:** sniffles Yesterday was their Creation Day. holds in her servos 2 very rare Cybrotronian Crystals. One a deep green, the other a deep blue. These crystals are very rare and are hard to find. They're even harder to grow. You can only grow them in specific climates. They require a lot of work and patients. The Green one represents Strength, the Blue one represents Honor. places the crystals as a grave marker for her brothers I joined the Decepticons for them. speaking to no one in particular I thought I could make a difference. I wanted peace so badly so we could be a family again. hiccups a sob I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost. sobs softly as she trembles. Feels a soft touch to her shoulder plating. She turns her helm slightly. Hm? sees Bee there, she turns to face him kneeling in front of her. What? he beeps and whirls sadly, then brings her into his arms and just holds her trembling form. What do I do now? keens as she leans into his embrace and buries her faceplate into his chest plates.

 **Optimus:** the matrix is able to connect to her and he feels her pain and anguish over the loss of her brothers. He turns his helm slightly and looks at his soldiers. Sees them all bowing their helms in mourning for her brothers as well as for her.. Even Miko and Raf are crying for her. Flare, sees her helm lightly move indicating that she is listening to him. I want you to come with us. I do not wish for you to be alone. Please. what feels like an eternity only to be a few minutes, she nods her helm lightly at his offer. _Thank Primus. I just hope we can heal her broken spark._ comm.s Ratchet _**:Ratchet, a ground bridge if you please.:**_

 **Ratchet:** _**:Coming right up Optimus.:**_

 

_**{Back at Omega-1, Ratchet activates the ground bridge}** _

 

 **Ratchet:** _I hope that meeting with that Decepticon Femme went alright. He didn't sound in a rush, he almost sounded...troubled?_ the ground bridge activates and it is only seconds before his group comes through. Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus and the children come through first. All looking broken in some form or another, not physically, but mentally. What happened? Sees Bumblebee coming through with a seeker femme in his arms. What?

 **Optimus:** Ratchet,  gestures to the decepticon femme seeker. this is Flare, she will be staying with us. Ratchet just nods, not knowing what else to do. Bumblebee, please take her to one of the vacant quarters. Bee nods and sets off to find the one nearest to Optimus' which is right across from his own.

 **Bulkhead:** Don't worry about her Doc-Bot. tries to ease his discomfort.

 **Ratchet:** What happened?  very confused.

 **Arcee:** She told us that she was looking for her brothers.  she looks straight into Ratchets optics Her brothers were Skyquake and Dreadwing. bows her helm

 **Ratchet:** his spark sinks Oh no.

 **Bulkhead:** We brought her to where we buried them.  looks to the direction that Bee went. None of us have any siblings besides Arcee.

 **Arcee:** vents sadly Being a Trio with Elita-1 and Chromia, my sisters, we are not of the same spark, but we can feel each other. touches her chest plates I wouldn't know what it would be like to not feel them. Optimus approaches Ratchet. I gotta go pick up Jack. transformers and leaves.

 **Optimus:** Ratchet, would you be able to give her a check-up?

 **Ratchet:** You don't even have to ask.  Bee comes back to the main room. How is she Bumblebee? he beeps and whirls sadly _I figured as much_.  vents Thank you. I'll wake her in a few hours so I can give her a simple check-up. I'll do a thorough exam on her tomorrow. For now, I believe some rest will do her some good.

 

_**{In Flares quarters}** _

 

 **Flare:** on-lines her optics. She looks around the barren room she is in. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ lets her processor catch up to her, remember. _Oh, I  remember now._ lays on her back and looks up at the ceiling. _What do I do now? Am I a_ POW **(Prisoner Of War)**?  shakes her helm _Doesn't matter anymore. I'm alone. No one will come looking for me. I insulted and defied that creep Star...something or other. So I guess I am a traitor to my faction._ vents _Not like I was gonna fight. I have no fighting skills besides the basics. I don't even have a fighters build or any protective armor to wear._ thunks her hem on the recharge berth. My life is so great right now. vents a sigh. Starts to hum softly until she starts to sing softly in Seeker-cant.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hosCuzo6JKo>

**If you wanna listen to the song. All rights go to them. I do not own!**

 

 

 _A storm is loosed upon the sea_  
  
Whose eye is stained with tears.  
  
A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood,  
  
the makings of the fearful's fears.  
  
  
The tide it stole away her grace,  
  
the depths, they wouldn't claim her.  
  
A toil begat by father's blood  
  
This path was laid before her.  
  
  
Redemption borne by brigand’s blood  
  
A blight upon the darkness.  
  
The pact embraced, a road unsought  
  
The Maiden of Death won't be unwrought.  
  
  
Her wrath is known throughout the black,  
  
the gardens of death she is tending  
  
Vengeance is her only ward  
  
Beware the blood red rose's thorn. 

vents a sigh _I love that song._ Hears a knock at the door and it slide open Who's there?

**(3 minutes earlier)**

**Ratchet:** was about to knock until he heard Flare singing in a weird language. There was so much sadness in the song, he didn't want to disturb her. So he waited until she was finished. _Such a sad song. I hope Optimus is right. I hope we can heal her broken spark._ hearing no more singing, he gently knocks as the door slides open. Good, you're awake. He enters slowly and makes sure he is sending non-threatening vibes with his energy field. He feels it brush against her timid and broken energy field _I hope we aren't too late._ he un-sub-spaces his hand held scanner. Speaks calmly and clearly to her. My designation is Ratchet. I'm the CMO to the Prime. Everything's going to be alright Flare. I'm going to scan you for any type of injuries. Is that alright?

 **Flare:** Oh.  nods and lays back down and looks at the ceiling again What now?

 **Ratchet:** What do you mean?

 **Flare:** Am I a POW now?  hears Ratchet splutter  It's alright.

 **Ratchet:** senses her field that she has given up all hope _No! Don't give up on me femme!_  pulls her up and hugs her tightly No. You're not. It's gonna be alright. You're gonna make it Flare. Don't give up. Please don't give up.

 **Flare:** closes her optics, she trembles as tears fall It hurts so much. falls into his embrace as she keens

 **Ratchet:** gently rocking her slowly I know, holds her protectively as she keens softly I know what it's like. she pulls away and looks into his optics I lost my younger brother when the war first started.

 **Flare:** What happened?  tears continue to fall

 **Ratchet:** smiles weakly as he recounts his tale. I just became the CMO to Optimus. My younger brother, Jolt, was in Praxis at the time. swallows thickly I was supposed to meet up with him after my shift ended, but I got held up. It wasn't long until the first wave hit and Praxis fell. closes his optics tightly as a few coolant tears slide down his face-plate. I didn't know where he was, until they brought him in heavily wounded. Flare gasps as Ratchet laughed humorlessly For all my vorns as a medic, all I ended up doing was holding him and crying my optic out. vents shakily I lost him, right there in my arms. gently wipes away a few of Flares tears The pain doesn't stop. You'll carry it forever, but it does get bearable. smiles gently I promise you it does.

 

_**{After the check-up, Flare stays in her quarters until the next day. She then decides to look around.}** _

 

 **Flare:** leaves her quarters and walks around the hall _I wonder where the rec. room is at? I haven't re-fueled since the day before yesterday._ her tanks grumble and growl. Her HUD shows that she is under 30% _I don't remember which way to go._ looking around when she hears someone walking towards her. Hello?

 **Arcee:** turns the corner Oh, hey Flare.

 **Flare:** Hi. Arcee right?

 **Arcee:** Yes. Are you lost?

 **Flare:** I believe I am. Can you tell me how to get to the rec. room?

 **Arcee:** nods This way. I am on my way there as well. they both walk in silence for a minute

 **Flare:** With her helm lowered. She timidly asks. Arcee?

 **Arcee:** Yes?

 **Flare:** What happens now?

 **Arcee:** they both stop while Arcee turns to her What do you mean Flare?

 **Flare:** lowers her optics Ratchet said that I'm not a POW, so what am I then?

 **Arcee:** smiles lightly Our guest. Flare tilts her helm slightly, still confused, but nods non-the-less. They continue on until they reach the rec. room. Here we are. everyone stops and sees Arcee with Flare

 **Bulkhead:** Hey 'Cee. Morning Flare.  nods his helm to both femmes

 **Flare:** wasn't expecting a greeting Good morning? Bee walks up to her, placing his servo onto her shoulder plating and flaring his field in greeting. He then starts to beep and whirl at her happily Uh...thank you? I did have a pleasant recharge. I hope you did as well. Bee continues to beep and whirl at her happily

 **Ratchet:** Upppuppup!  shooing everybot away Let her have some fuel. I'm not gonna have her rust because of you three. hands Flare a cube of energon Now dring it all Flare. After you're done, I need you in my med-bay so I can give you a complete check-up.

 **Flare:** Ok?  very confused, but obeys. She watches all of them interact with each other _Such strange bots._

 **Bulkhead:** whispers to Flare when Ratchet isn't looking Careful in their Flare, the Hatchet can be...a wrench is thrown at him and hits his helm with a noticeable DENT Ow! What was that for Ratchet?!

 **Ratchet:** You know what for! That is not my DESIGNATION!  growls and grumbles as he picks up his tool and polishes it

 **Flare:** giggles, then covers her mouth embarrassingly. Sorry. Blushes a light blue shade because of her sparkling-like giggle _That's so embarrassing._

 **Bulkhead:** Aw, that's an adorable giggle you got.  he chuckles as she turns a darker shade of Blue. Ratchet, again, throws the same wrench at him, this time hitting the other side of his helm. So now he has two deep indents Ow! Ratchet!

 **Ratchet:** Hmph! Quit embarrassing her Bullkhead.  picks up, again, his tool and, again, polishes it. You three better hurry. Don't want the children to be late for school now do you? hears them gulp down their energon, transform, and rush out Thought not. Turns to see Flare, noticing that she too is finished with her energon. He gestures her to follow him into med-bay.


	6. Ch. 5 Check-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING! T_T
> 
> Seeker Anatomy Lesson. My version. n_n

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

 

**Ch. 5**

**_(Check-up)_ **

 

 **Ratchet:** giving her a thorough scan of her frame and systems Hm, everything is functioning properly. takes out a syringe I'm gonna get an energon sample from you. Alright Flare? she nods Alright. draws her blood and waits for the reading to come up How old are you Flare?

 **Flare:** Hm? Oh,  thinks 176,954 vorns **(14,6871,82 years)** **[equivalent to a 17 year old]** Why?

 **Ratchet:** ...? You're young. Younger than Bee by a few vorns.

 **Flare:** Oh...is that bad?

 **Ratchet:** No, no. We just thought Bee was the last youngling to survive.

 **Flare:** Oh.  lost in thought

 **Ratchet:** The children tell me you're an engineer.  she nods Where did you study?

 **Flare:** I first started out in an Academy program. My brothers sent me there once I received my second frame. Once I received my final frame I went directly to the Academy in Vos for Engineering.

 **Ratchet:** That's interesting. You didn't join the war?

 **Flare:** smiles sadly and shakes her helm My brothers wouldn't let me. Told me I'm to smart to be a soldier, told me to get an education if I wanted to help fight for the cause. vents a sigh Every credit they ever made went straight to my education.

 **Ratchet:** smiles Good brothers.

 **Flare:** Annoying. But yes, very good.  Smiles warmly

 **Ratchet:** What happened to your creators?

 **Flare:** They off-lined when I was only a couple of cycles old.  sees his distraught look It's alright. Skyquake and Dreadwing took up the roles of my creators, so I really didn't miss out on anything.

 **Ratchet:** That's interesting. What can you tell me about them?

 **Flare:** My brothers?  he nods Hm, well they are...stops and swallows thickly were honorable mechs. Skyquake mostly acted like my carrier and Dreadwing took up the role as my sire. sees his disbelief What?

 **Ratchet:** Never pictured them like that.

 **Flare:** smiles No one ever does. swings her peds back and forth They were good mechs. smiles in reminiscing. Skyquake and Dreadwing would visit me whenever they could. smiles fondly They would always try to bring me a gift or some sort of sweet with them. giggles softly They would bring me gizmos and gadgets to fix or tweak with. That's how I became interested in inventing.

 **Ratchet:** Nods as her reading come up I see. What did you do when Vos fell?

 **Flare:** I wasn't on the planet. he looks at her confused Near my graduation from the academy, I was offered a chance to study on another planet on full scholarship. My brothers believed it to be a chance I shouldn't pass up. I was reluctant to take it, but in the end I did. I studied for many vorns until we ran low on energon.  vents a sigh They put many of us into stasis pods and we went into emergency stasis lock until we could get more energon.

 **Ratchet:** smiles sadly _I remember when they started doing that when the war first started._ How long were you under?

 **Flare:** 500 vorns. When I came to, sadly Cybertron was dead. I checked their last known location and found them both on a planet called Earth. So I immediately joined the Decepticons and set off here.  smiles sadly So here I am.

 **Ratchet:** nods I see.  clears his intakes Well, ' _change the subject'_ thank you for telling me. I know it was a little hard. Now, your results are in. Everything seems normal. Your size is a little small, but seeing as you were in stasis for 500 vorns, that is to be understanded. So nothing to really worry about. Now your internal systems are a little different than most ground models.

 **Flare:** How so?

 **Ratchet:** Well, shows her a scan of her internal systems on the screen you see this shadowed patch here? shows her in her lower abdomen Ground models don't have that.

 **Flare:** looks Oh, blushes that's where our eggs go.

 **Ratchet:** ...eggs?  confused

 **Flare:** Yes. Um...how much do you know on seeker anatomy?

 **Ratchet:** Not much to be honest.

 **Flare:** Ok, well, seekers don't birth live sparklings. We lay eggs.  clears her vents Like all seeker femmes, I am a carrier. There are some carrier mechs, but not many. Seekers can lay  from 1 to 4 or 5 eggs when they are created, but unlike some ground models, I believe, we can have up to 3 sires per cluster of eggs.

 **Ratchet:** Really? How does that work?

 **Flare:** blushes Well, we need one or two to supply the CNA, coughs through intercourse. But without a spark merge, the eggs will just carry empty sparkling frames. vents We can have up to 3 or 4 sires just from spark merging.

 **Ratchet:** Wow, ok. I wonder why your reproductive systems are like that?

 **Flare:** According to my Seeker Anatomy class, it provided us, the carrier, to birth better, faster, stronger, smarter seekers.

 **Ratchet:** So if a carrier seeker reproduced with a ground model, it would be birthed a seeker?

 **Flare:** Yes, as long as the carrier is a seeker. Reversed, I'm not sure. But we need both CNA and Spark Merges in order for our sparklings to be born alive.

 **Ratchet:** How does,  coughs how does this all work?

 **Flare:** CNA helps build the frame and carrier and sires both help with color. It helps with physical features and optic color.. The spark merges helps with personality, intelligence, and some physical features.

 **Ratchet:** Gender?

 **Flare:** shakes her helm That's all up to chance. We have no control over that.

 **Ratchet:** That's amazing. So that's why there are so many different types of seekers.

 **Flare:** Yes. Well, that's all I can give you. It's basic seeker knowledge. I know some seekers believe that is why we made trines. One carrier and two sires. Birthing strong seekers. But then the war started, pairing up for the war seemed more logical.

 **Ratchet:** I see.  checks his internal chronometer. Grimaces Oh, looks like the children will be here soon.

 **Flare:** Really?  checks her time Wow, Earth time is fast.

 **Ratchet:** Well, yea. Just wish it went by slower.

 **Flare:** smiles lightly You don't care for the children too much do you?

 **Ratchet:** Jack and Raphael I do not mind so much. Miko on the other servo... vents a tired sigh she's just too loud and boisterous.

 **Flare:** giggles They're sparklings.

 **Ratchet:** Sparklings?

 **Flare:** Yes, my seeker coding sees them as such.

 **Ratchet:** I see.

 **Miko:** in the main room, vehicles are heard coming in and shutting off. The sound of shifting metal is heard. Then... Ratchet?!

 **Ratchet:** grumbles Must have gotten out early today. hears her scream his name again I'm coming! Flare giggles as they both head out of med-bay.


	7. Sub-Space-Spacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, just my OC's.

Ok people, short chapter today. But I am introducing a new character...sorta.

 

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

_**-:comm. link:-** _

 

**Chapter 6**

**Sub-Space-Spacer**

 

_**{On the Nemesis}** _

 

**Megatron:** growls I left you in charge for **2** orbital cycles **(2 months)** , how is it that you've managed to frag up AND lose a new soldier!?! A new soldier that happened to be an Engineer that I PERSONALLY REQUESTED TO BE SENT!!! A SOLDEIR THAT WE NEEDED!!! Starscream cowers under his leaders fierce glare

**Starscream:** quakes Forgive me master, that soldier was highly dis-respectful and she REFUSED to destroy the Earth bugs. Continues to spew excuses and groveling for his life

**Megatron:** _She? A femme?_ growls Get out of my sight!  Starscream scurries away. Megatron vents and sits back on his throne, pondering _So, our new soldier is a femme. Well, if she wont fight for us, then perhaps she can be used in..._ chuckles _...other productive ways._

 

_**{Back at Omega-1}** _

 

**Flare:** In her quarters, she is fiddling with her jammed sub-space _Come on, I can't believe my sub-space jammed after I took out those crystals._ vents in frustration _Stupid thing. I don't even remember all what I have in there._ ponders _Maybe I have some of my earlier experiments._ Starts to loosen Finally, maybe now I can pry it open...whines...I hope Ratchet can fix it after. opens slightly, she wedges her digits  in carefully and pulls it open the rest of the way...Ow! Slag that smarts! carefully reaches inside her sub-space and pulls out all the items and lays them on her berth. Ok, looks at all the items _Not much. A data pad, some of my tools, a polishing cloth, wait...no way!_ picks up the item. A servo-sized metal cube My sub-space-spacer! Yes! smiles in excitement and joy. She starts to fiddle with it _I can't believe I forgot about this. I wonder what's in it?_ opens it up after a few minutes _If I remember right, I would always place everything in here. School books, working and non-working projects, the occasional weapon I found, crystal garden seedlings, sweets, my diplomas, pictures,_ something jumps out  of the sub-space-spacer Ah! Oomph! she hits the floor while whatever jumped out of her sub-space-spacer crawls all over her chest-plates Ow. whatever is crawling all over her stops and starts to purr Huh? looks down at her chest-plates and sees... Oh Primus.

 

_**{Same time, in another room. It is early morning, Ratchet just got up when Flare comm.s him}** _

 

**Flare:** _**-:Um, Ratchet?:-**_

**Ratchet: _-:Yes Flare? What are you doing up this early?:-_**

**Flare: _-:I'm fine, it's just...could you come to my quarters real quick?:-_**

**Ratchet: _-:Alright? Is everything ok?:-_**

**Flare: _-:Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just...well...it'll be easier just to show you.:-_**

**Ratchet: _-:Alright, I'll be right there. Ratchet out:-_** _Strange._ he makes it to Flares quarters Flare, I'm coming in. Her door slides open, he walks in and abruptly stops ...Flare? trying not to stay calm and not glitch

**Flare:** Yes?  holding something

**Ratchet:** ...What is that you are holding?  the thing growls lightly at him

**Flare:** Um...a baby griffin?  Ratchet glitches. Flare vents a sigh Well, looks down at the baby cybrotronian griffin that went better than I thought. it looks up at her, it's golden optics look at her innocently and she purrs at her and rubs her helm on her chest-plates


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! My laptop died. I was grieving and kept putting this off. I swear I'll start posting more.
> 
> Please enjoy my new character...sorta. lol

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

**:Comm. Link:**

 

**Chapter 7**

**Magnolia**

 

 **Ratchet:** _Oh,_ groans as he re-boots _my aching processor. What happened?_ On-lines his optics and looks around _My med bay? How did I get here?_ Hears someone vent a sigh. He looks to the side and sees Flare with a baby Cybertronian griffin recharging in her arms Flare?

 **Flare:** snaps her helm up Ratchet? She hops up and walks towards him Are you alright? Her optics and field are full of concern and worry

 **Ratchet:** Yes,  grunts sitting up what happened?

 **Flare:** sadly You glitched right after you saw Magnolia.

 **Ratchet:** Magnolia?  Looks at the griffin

 **Flare:** The children named her. They said some parts of her feathered armour looked like magnolia flower petals.  Sits on the chair beside the berth I’m sorry. I should have said what she was over the comm. Link, I just didn’t think you would believe me. Her wings lower slightly

 **Ratchet:** vents lightly and pats her helm It’s fine youngling. Looks at the sleeping griffin Where did she come from? Isn’t she a form of Predacon?

 **Flare:** looks away embarrassed She was in my sub-space-spacer.

 **Ratchet:** You’re what?

 **Flare:** One of my earlier projects. I called it my sub-space-spacer or Triple-S.  clears her vents It’s like our sub-spaces, but this, pulls out the triple-s from sub-space can hold an infinitely number of items. Magnolia was in it.

 **Ratchet:** But how is she alive?!  Gently takes Magnolia from Flare and starts to scan her

 **Flare:** Unlike our normal sub-spaces, I wanted the triple-s to be able to house anything from in-animate objects to live specimens. So I basically programmed it to freeze the time around the objects. I was able to preserve some crystal garden seedlings and Magnolia just as they were when I got them.

 **Ratchet:** Ok, how did you get Magnolia in the first place?  Gently checking her joint movements

 **Flare:** Do you remember when I told you that I studied on another planet?  He nods That planet was Prodoca, home of the predacons. Vents a sigh as she recounts how she found Magnolia I stumbled upon Magnolia by accident. I was on my way to the school when I heard something in the forests. Whatever it was sounded sad and afraid, so I ventured into the forests and found an adult griffin. She was deactivated when I came upon her. Poachers were running rampant for the rarer predacons. Griffins, I thought, were extinct. Apparently she was one of the last. Poor thing had her wings cut off. Ratchet grimaces I was about to leave and inform an Enforcer when I heard what sounded like trilling. So I knelt down to search and under the adult griffins paw was this tiny baby griffin. She looked so sad and scared, I just couldn’t leave her behind. Takes Magnolia back and cradles her close to her spark I heard mechs coming, I thought maybe they were the poachers again, so I took out my triple-s, smiles lightly she looked at me with such fearful yet trusting optics. I cradled her to my chest plates, told her not to worry, that I would take care of her. I believe she understood me, she calmed down and started to rub her helm against my chest plates right where my spark chamber is and started to purr. I heard the voices grow louder so I put her in the triple-s, sub-spaced that and took off towards the school. Vents When I got there, before I could say anything, they put me into a stasis pod and I entered stasis. Blushes lightly I completely forgot after I woke up until now.

 **Ratchet:** shakes his helm sadly Primus, poor thing. Vents Wait, how did I get into Med-Bay?

 **Flare:** Oh, um, Optimus and Bulkhead.  Smiles shyly

 **Ratchet:** I see, so how did they react towards Magnolia?

 **Flare:** Well…

**(Flash Back)**

**Flare:** vents _Great, well I better get someone to…_ hears someone walking towards her quarters _Well, this is easier._ Steps over Ratchet and opens her door to see Bee Hi Bee. She smiles while he beeps a greeting, he then notices the griffin in her arms. He beeps at her in alarm It’s ok Bee, she’s just a baby griffin. Um, I can tell you more later after we get Ratchet to the med-bay. Steps aside to show Ratchet passed out on her floor. He beeps in slight panic It’s alright, he glitched when he saw her. Bee starts to laugh while Flare giggles Can you get someone to help? He nods and comm.s the others Thanks Bee, I only have Ratchets comm. Link. He nods, then data-bursts the others and his comm link to her. She smiles Thank you. He holds his servos out, wanting to hold the sparkling. Oh, uh sure. Holds the baby out to him Careful, let her smell you first. Bee nods and just holds his servos up to the baby and lets her smell him. She sniffs his digits, she trills and jumps into his arms Aw, she likes you. Smiles, then Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee show up. Oh, hi. They look from Bee holding the griffin, to Flare, to the downed Ratchet and back again

 **Bulkhead:** Uh…what happened and what’s that?

 **Flare:** Um…Ratchet glitched and this is a baby griffin.  Smiles lightly

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bulkhead:** Alright, well that makes sense.

 **Arcee:** now holding the baby So she was in your triple-s for 500 vorns frozen in time. Flare nods, Bee pulls up with the kid. (Saturday)

 **Miko:** gets out of Bee Wow cool. So there really is a Cybertronian Baby Griffin here? Awesome! The griffin hears her, jumps down from Arcee’s hold and looks at the 3 children, trying to figure them out. Aw, it’s so cute.

 **Raf:** Wow, it’s the size of a horse.  The griffin tilts her helm to the side every few seconds What’s it doing?

 **Jack:** Studying us I think?  The griffin slowly approaches them, sniffing the air Uh, hey…uh…looks up at his guardian. Is it a mech or a femme?

 **Arcee:** Femme.

 **Jack:** Right, femme. Hey girl.  Extents his hand out, she sniffs it, then gently rubs her helm against his body. He laughs Hehe, lovable, aren’t ya?

 **Flare:** giggles Most sparklings are.

 **Miko:** We have to name her! Goes over and pokes her wings Now what to call you…thinking

 **Raf:** Well, it’s a girl and a griffin, so something fitting.

 **Miko:** Hm…How about…Sora? It means Sky in Japanese.

 **Jack:** Cute, but how about Angel?

 **Raf:** That’s a cute one…but,  looks at her wings You know, her feathers look like magnolia petals. They all look at it How about Magnolia?

 **Miko:** Yea you’re right.  Jack nods Lets name her Magnolia. Jack, Miko and Raf all agree and ‘Magnolia’ seems to like it. She trills at her new name.

 **Raf:** Oh I think she likes it.

 **Flare:** Then Magnolia it is.  Magnolia looks up at her and trills at her, then tries to fly, but barely gets off the ground. Flare giggles when Magnolia starts to pout Aw, it’s alright Magnolia, give it a few more orbital cycles **(months)**  and you’ll be flying in no time at all.

**(End Flash Back)**

**Flare:** And that’s about it. You’ve been in recharge for a few hours.

 **Ratchet:** Great.  Vents a sigh I’m never gonna hear the end of this from Miko.


	9. Chapter 8: Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!! I've been super busy. I've been trying to write 3 different stories at once. I blame my ADHD for that, but seriously I'm sorry. I wont take this long to post another chapter again.

Talking

_Thought_

Action

_**:Comm. Link:** _

 

 

_**{Nemisis}** _

 

**Megatron:** growls Soundwave! Have you found any information about that seeker femme?!

**Soundwave:** in various voices Affirmitive. Designation: Flare. Occupation: Engineer, Inventor of Kaon. Graduated top of class. Family: 2. Siblings: Skyquake and Dreadwing. Deactivated.

**Starscream:** Seriously?!  grumbles No wonder, disrespectful glitch.

**Megatron:** Silence Starscream. Location Soundwave.

**Soundwave:** With Autobots.

**Megatron:** snarls I want that traitoress seeker femme brought to me within the week! Alive!

**Everyone:** Yes Lord Megatron.

 

_**{Autobot Base}** _

**Flare:** Watching the children playing with Magnolia, she smiles lightly _Hasn't even been a 4 whole cycles **(days)** and things already feel normal for me with them. _vents a sigh _it saddens me greatly to be without my brothers, but I'm sure that they would approve of my decision to stay with them._

**Bulkhead:** Hey Flare,  she looks up at him me, Cee, and Bee are going to an energon mine. Wanna come with?

**Flare:** Sure.  smiles Are the kids coming with us?

**Arcee:** Since they come with every other time, might as well. It's not very big, but enough as far as our computers can tell.

**Flare:** smiles Alright. Magnolia, kids. We're going energon hunting. Wanna go? all the kids and Magnolia immediately agree and run towards their guardians while Magnolia runs towards Flare. Alright, lets go. The portal activates and they all step through.

**Ratchet:** After shutting down the portal, he is at his computer for about 15 minutes before he receives a message Hm? Comms Optimus _**Optimus, incoming message from Ultra Magnus:** _ he receives a confirmation ping from Optimus. _I wonder how their scouting mission went in searching for other A_ utobots?

**Optimus:** enters Connect me Ratchet. the channel opens Greeting Ultra Magnus.

**Magnus:** Greetings Prime, I have good news. Our mission was a complete success.

**Optimus:** That is good to hear. Who did you find?

**Magnus:** We found quite a few. Some by themselves, others in groups. We found Kup, Jazz, Prowl, Blaster and his symbiots, Ironhide, Elita-1, Chromia, Moonracer, Flareup, all 5 of the Dinobots, and the twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

**Smokescrean:** It's getting majorly tight in here, and the dinobots wont stop using me as a pillow!  hears Wheelejack chuckling in the background Shut up Wheelejack! It's not funny!

**Wheelejack:** Oh yes it ir.  laughs Oh, I hear Grimlock. shouts Hey, your pillows in here!

**Smokescrean:** screaches and runs away yelling Ya fragger! everyone on Omega-1 chuckles as Smokescrean runs screaming with the Dinobots giving chase yelling stuff like snuggles, pillow, or nap time

**Optimus:** chuckles When shall you arrive on Earth?

**Magnus:** It will take us approximately one whole cycle **(day)** if we maintain our speed. Has anything new happened on Earth?

**Ratchet:** Yes, we received a new allie. She was formally a decepticon.

**Prowl:** steps up Can she be trusted?

**Optimus:** smiles lightly Yes. She is an Engineer and Inventer. She was put into stasis on an off world Academy. She only retains the knowledge of the war before Vos was bombed.

**Jazz:** standing beside Prowl That's strange. She has no ties to the decepticons?

**Ratchet:** vents a sad sigh Not anymore. Her brothers were decepticons, but are not offline.

**Magnus:** Who were her brothers?

**Optimus:** Skyquake and Dreadwing.  hears a collective gasp from those present

**Ratchet:** According to Flare, Skyquake and Dreadwing refused to allow her to become a soldier. Instead after her second frame, enrolled her into an Academy Program in Vos until her third frame. She then went directly into the leading Academy in Vos for Engineering.

**Kup:** Hmph, guess not all decepticons were sparkles monsters.

**Ratchet:** bristles Watch it Kup, she may have formally been a decepticon, but all she wanted was for the war to be over so she could get her family back. looks down sadly _Now that will never happen until she returns to the well._

**Kup:** nods How old is she?

**Ratchet:** 176,954 vorns. Younger than Bee and Smokescrean by a couple of vorns.

**Kup:** By the allspark,  shakes his helm now I feel older than ancient. everyone chuckles She's just a youngling. You said she studies off-planet? Where?

**Ratchet:** Predoca. You know, she would probably enjoy your old war stories Kup. She's in-experienced in fighting, but very educated. She pays rapt attention to everything and soaks it up like an earth sponge.

**Kup:** smirks and crosses his arms, trying to look bored Guess I could teach her a few things.

**Optimus:** The re-building of our base is almost complete. By the next cycle after you return, we should have enough room for everyone.

**Magnus:** Good. May we speak to Flare?

**Ratchet:** She is indisposed at the moment. Before your call; she, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee went to an energon mine.

**Magnus:** I see. Then we shall greet her when we arrive. Magnus out.  ends transmission

 

_**{At the energon mine}** _

 

**Flare:** placing 25 tons of raw energon crystals into her 'triple-S' _I should totally make more of these._

**Bulkhead:** Flare, you should totally make more of that 'triple-S' gadget.  smiles while bringing 40 tops over

**Arcee:** We'll definitely be able to bring more home. We might even make enough to last us a whole earth year.  Bee beeps and hums True, we'll have plenty to spare once Ultra Magnus, Wheelejack, and Smokescrean come back. I hope they were able to find others out there.

**Flare:** Who are they?

**Arcee:** bringing 25 tops over Wheelejack's a wrecker like Bulk here. Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Wreckers.

**Bulkhead:** He was formally the leader of the Elite Guard also.

**Arcee:** And then there's Smokescrean.

**Bulkhead:** Rookie. He's calmed down since landing on Earth.

**Arcee:** Maybe so, but his ego is still bigger than the Grand Canyon.

**Flare:** looks up Grand Canyon Wow, he can't be that bad can he?

**Arcee:** Yup.

**Bulkhead:** Very. Bee beeps.

**Flare:** Wow, sees Magnolia chacing Jack around with Raf and Miko on her back Will they be alright with me here?

**Bulkhead:** Yea, they should. They'll like ya once they get to know ya.  the others nod, but all of a sudden a ground bridge opens and the decepticons lead by Starscream exit Ah scrap.

 

_**{Decepticons exiting their ground bridge}** _

**Starscream:** What?!  sees Flare Decepticons attack! But take that traiter back with us! Lord Megatron wants her. Alive! everything goes to pit after that


	10. Nemisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I am trying to post within a good time range...but I had time to post this one tonight. Home you enjoy.

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

**_:Comm. Link:_ **

 

**_{At Omega-1}_ **

 

**Optimus:** All is quiet, for now Ratchet, do you believe that young Magnolia will be able to transform?

**Ratchet:** Stopping his work, turns to look at Optimus Hm, perhaps. Right now, her T-cog is too immature. Possibly in a few earth months to maybe even an earth year she might be able to. But, until then no.

**Optimus:** smiles Despite her being a predacon, she is an adorable sparkling.

**Ratchet:** gets a faraway look Yea she is. Coughs to cover up his nostalgia Anyway, if the others get here by tomorrow, we should have plenty of energon ready for them. The comm link opens

**Arcee:** **_:Ratchet, Ground Bridge, NOW!:_**

**Ratchet:** can hear blaster fire in the background. Hold on! Starting the ground bridge

 

**_{Energon Mine}_ **

 

**Flare:** Scrap!  Rushes towards the kids and Magnolia Kids, go with Magnolia and hide. Keep each other safe. Magnolia, keep them safe. They all nod and rush off

**Starscream:** frins as he rushes Flare You’re coming with me femme!

**Flare:** snarls Go frag yourself ya narcissistic toaster! Hears him splutter in outrage

**Starscream:** You glitch!  Pulls his null ray guns out and aims them at her I’ll show you to respect me!

**Flare:** pulls out her weapon her brothers gave her at a young age. War Scythe Bring it Screamer!

**Arcee:** attacking drones. Sees Flare and Starscream fighting. Flare blocking every shot taken with her war scythe. : ** _Ratchet, Ground Bridge, NOW!:_**

**Ratchet:** **_:Hold on!_**

**Bulkhead:** fighting against Breakdown Give up Breakdown!

**Breakdown:** Frag off Buldhead! You’re outnumbered!  A stray shot hits Buldheads shoulder strut Hey! Back off! He’s mine! Bee is fighting against more Drones

**Flare:** A groundbridge opens, everyone rushes through. Flare kicks Starscream and goes to grab the kids and Magnolia. Before she can run through though, Starscream rips his claws digits through her left wing, leaving jagged rips. Ah! Clutching the kids and Magnolia tightly, trying to rush through the groundbridge. Magnolia, Starscream starts to pull her back get them out of here! Pushes them through with the Triple-S, as Starscream pulls her back out. While tearing through her left wing more.

**Starscream:** Smiles viciously as the Autobots groundbridge closes and the Decepticons groundbridge opens You’re mine now femme!

 

**_{Back at Omega-1}_ **

 

**Jack:** all 3 kids and Magnolia end up in a pile once Flare pushed them through the groundbridge. The groundbridge closes No! gets up Ratchet, open the groundbridge. Starscream got Flare! Miko and Raf get up while Magnolia just whimpers on the floor where she lay

**Ratchet:** Hold on, give me a nano-sec!  gets the groundbridge up again, but by the time they get there, all that is left is Flares weapon.

**Bulkhead:** Slaggit!  Punches the ground

**Arcee:** **_:Ratchet, can you track the Nemisis?!_** Optimus picks up Flares discarded weapon

**Ratchet:** **_:I’m already trying.:_**

**Optimus:** turns to Arcee, Bulk, and Bee When they arrived, what happened?

**Bulkhead:** They same as usual.  Bee beeps Wait, you’re right. Screamer said something about…oh scrap.

**Arcee:** her optics widen Megatron wanted Flare!!

 

**_{On the Nemisis}_ **

 

**Flare:** struggles in the drones hold while they drag her behind a very smug looking Starscream in order to meet Megatron, She growls and snarls Let me go! Let me go!

**Starscream:** Shut up!  Growls _Primus, femmes are annoying!_ Makes it to the control room We’re back Lord Megatron and ‘I’ have personally captured the seeker femme as well. Stops in front of Megatron’s throne, Starscream grabs Flares chin to make her look at Megatron. She promptly bites his digits. Hard! AH! Backhands her Glitch! Inspects his digits

**Megatron:** chuckles darkly _She’s got fire_ gets up and starts to circle Flare who is still held bound by the drones _Nice, her frame is perfect._ Stops in front of her Tell me Flare, who are you loyal to? Decepticons? Or the Autobots? Hm?

**Flare:** snarls at him My brothers! Megatron growls and backhands her

**Megatron:** Wrong answer.  Growls Who are you loyal to femme?!

**Flare:** spits out the energon in her mouth My brothers!

**Megatron:** snarls and grabs her right wing tip and starts to twist the metal, energon starts to leak out Who are you loyal to!

**Flare:** Screams in pain My…mmmmmy…

**Megatron:** still twisting the metal Yes?

**Flare:** _I’m going to be deactivated._ An image of her brothers smiling at her, she can almost feel their love for her. Then more pain as Megatron grows impatient and thrusts his sharp digits straight through her wing AHHHHH!

**Megatron:** snarls and starts ripping into both her wings now Answer me femme!

**Flare:** can feel energon sliding down her wings and dripping onto the floor, she whimpers. An image of the children, Magnolia, and the Autobots she has gotten to know appear in her mind. She pants as he stops his attack _I’d rather deactivate a horrible painful death…then betray them._ Glares at Megatron through watery optics

**Megatron:** grabs her chin Who are you loyal to Flare? Almost asking lovingly

**Flare:** takes a deep intake and lets it out slowly I’m loyal to my brothers AND the Autobots! So you can go ahead and deactivate me. I’ll never follow you! Spits in his face

**Megatron:** Snarls…then chuckles darkly Fine, you’ll see things my way soon enough. Drones, take her to the brig and chain her up.

**Drone 1:** shifts Lord Megatron, what about her wounds? Trying to not tough her destroyed wings

**Megatron:** growls lowly Did I say, take her to the Med-Bay?

**Drone 1:** No sir?  Takes a hesitant step back

**Megatron:** THEN TAKE HER TO THE BRIG AS I ORDERED!!!

**Drone 1 & 2:** Yes Lord Megatron. They both get a better hold of Flare and drag her quivering, bloody form in the direction to the brig

 

**_{In the Brig}_ **

 

**Drone 1:** chaining Flares wrist up. Sees her trembling form and coolant tears sliding down her faceplate. I’m sorry.

**Flare:** looks up at the sound of his voice, asks shakily What?

**Drone 1:** vents and takes out a rag from his subspace. I said I’m sorry. Gently wipes away her tears and tries to clean up as much energon splatter as possible

**Flare:** still trembling from the pain Thank you. What’s your designation?

**Drone 1:** ST-3V3.

**Flare:** Steve?  He nods Thank you Steve. Looks at the other drone, who is now taking out a small med-kit and is trying to stop some of the leaks What’s your designation?

**Drone 2:** K1-MM1

**Flare:** Kimmi?

**Kimmi:** nods and resets her vocalizer Yes, I’m a femme like yourself.

**Flare:** You hide your gender?

**Kimmi:** Only way to survive sometimes.  Is able to stop all the major leaks I apologize that I can’t do more.

**Flare:** nods her understanding Why do you stay?

**Steve:** We were only built to serve Lord Megatron.

**Kimmi:** Shockwave designed us that way.

**Flare:** tilts her helm slightly Do you all have sparks? They both nod Then you have a choice. Gently tries to move her wings, but the pain is too great Ah! Shivers from a new wave of pain

**Steve:** takes out a cube of energon about 1/3 the size of a full cube Hurry and drink. We can’t bring you a full one, but this should activate your self repair. Tilts it and Flare drinks the one swallow worth of energon

**Kimmi:** We’ll try to bring another one later.

**Flare:** Thank you. But why help me?

**Steve:** We respected Commander Dreadwing. He was a good bot and didn’t treat us like scrap.  Both drones subspace everything We have to go now.

**Flare:** nods as both Steve and Kimmi leave, she lets a few more coolant tears slide down her faceplate as she is alone _I want to go home._ She is now all alone in the cold, dark cell. Chained to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. The next chapter isn't a good one. Please don't kill me. I had to!


	11. Ch. 10: New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M' IT IS NEAR THE END SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE THEN PLEASE JUST SKIP IT. 
> 
> IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO POST THIS, I DO NOT CONDONE ANY TYPE OF RAPE. THATS WHY IT TOOK ME A WHILE.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK
> 
> I own nothing, just my feelings right now.

_**WARNING!** _

_**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M' IT IS NEAR THE END SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE THEN PLEASE JUST SKIP IT.** _

_**IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO POST THIS, I DO NOT CONDONE ANY TYPE OF RAPE. THATS WHY IT TOOK ME A WHILE.** _

_**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK** _

Talking

_Thinking_

Action

**:Comm. Link:**

 

**Chapter 10**

**Capture**

_**{Autobot Base, hours later}** _

**Ratchet:** still trying to find the Nemisis _Frag it all to the pit and back! Where is that battle ship?!_ A message suddenly pops up on screen. What? Ultra Magnus? comms Optimus **:Ratchet to Optimus. Ultra Magnus sent us a message. Looks like their ahead of schedule. Their entering Earths atmosphere now and should land 16 klicks west of us in approximately 30 minutes. I'll comm the others and let them know.:**

* * *

_**{With Optimus}** _

**Optimus:** **:Optimus to Ratchet. Thank you, I'll be there momentarily:** ends the link. He vents a tired sigh as he looks to his berth where Magnolia fitfully recharges while tears roll from her optics. _I'm so sorry little one. We will get Flare back. I promise._ Gently, he picks her up and cradles her to his chest plates. He leaves his quarters to meet up with Ratchet, hoping perhaps he can get Magnolia to take in some energon. He meets up with Arcee and Bumblebee who are also heading to see Ratchet about the new comers.

 **Arcee:** nods her helm at him Hey boss bot, I heard Ultra Magnus and company arrived early. Bee stands beside Arcee

 **Optimus:** Nods Yes, though I do not feel much for celebrating. Magnolia onlines, but whimpers when she doesn't see her danniluke near. Optimus gently brushes his fingers over her wings to help calm her. She does, but only marginally. I fear for our friend Flare. We have received no news from the Nemisis. This is not like Megatron at all.

 **Arcee:** I know, I'm so worried.  Bee beeps and whirls sadly I know Bee, the base feels sorta empty and dull without her. Bee offers to take Magnolia once he sees her wiggling more

 **Optimus:** nods Be careful Bumblebee, I fear she has almost given up. Losing two creator figures so close together for her, her will to live is slipping.

 **Bumblebee:** **:I know Optimus, I just wish there were more we could do. I spoke to Raf earlier on the comm, they're taking it hard. They're all at the Darby residents, but says that all their doing is waiting for us to give them a call.:** gently takes Magnolia and cuddles her while she cries into his chassis.

 **Optimus:** As do I. vents sadly,  Ratchet comms everyone

 **Ratchet:** **:Alright everyone, to the control room. I've set the coordinates for the groundbridge. Lets go meet our friends.:** everyone shuffles to the control room, the groundbridge opens and all but Ratchet walks through. Once the portral closes, Ratchet is left alone to continue and try to locate the Nemisis and their lost friend, Flare _Please Primus, let Flare be alright._

* * *

_**{With Ultra Magnus and his crew}** _

**Magnus:** their ship finally lands Finally, looks at everyone, notices Smokescrean trying to wiggle out of Grimlocks hold. Hey word 'TRYING' _hmph, younglings._ the  shuttles doors open and he is the first to step out alright everybot, lets go. upon seeing their earth bound friends, Ultra Magnus feels in his spark that something is clearly not right. _Something's wrong, but what?_ Greets Optimus Prime.

 **Optimus:** trying to smile warmly Welcome back to Earth Ultra Magnus. A safe journey I hope.

 **Magnus:** Every journey has its bumps Prime, ours was no different.  sees Bee holding a baby predacon Gah! A predacon! the newcomers all aim the weapons at the now shivering and teary opticed baby griffin. Bee blocks her with his body, shooting a threatening glare at the armed bots

 **Optimus:** Stand down! She is no threat!

 **Magnus:** No threat?! It's a predacon and a femme predacon at that! They breed like crazy once they mature!

 **Bee:** _**:She's just a sparkling!:**_ Magnolia starts to whimper and wail. She wails for her Danni and out of fear

 **Arcee:** Now look at what you did! We just got her to calm down too. grumbles about stupid mechs and not listening. She gently takes the wailing Magnolia from Bee, she gently coos and bounces her lightly until she calms some. There we go. cuddles Magnolia Don't worry Magnolia, I wont let them hurt you. Chromia and Elita-1 walk towards their wayward sister

 **Chromia:** Sister.

 **Arcee:** Sister!  hugs Chromia while still holding onto Magnolia. Elita-1 joins the re-uniting hug I've missed you both so much, a few stray tears slip out of shear happiness to have both of her sisters back and safe. Magnolia, feeling a tear or two hit her helm, she looks up. She leans up against Arcee's faceplate and licks her tears away

 **Elita-1** : gently pets the sparklings helm Who is this little one?

 **Arcee:** Her designation is Magnolia.  everybot listens She imprinted onto Flares spark, so by all means, she is Flares sparkling in a way. looks down depressed

 **Kup:** walks up to them Ah yes, the seeker, where is she anyways? looks around upon seeing all their down trodden faceplates, he gets confused What?

 **Optimus:** Flare was captured earlier this cycle while excavating energon. We are currently unable to locate the Nemisis.

 **Sunstreaker:** Ya sure she was captured and didn't willingly go? I mean she was a con to start with right?

 **Bulkhead:** glares and growls deeply She didn't leave with them, she was taken! She was able to push Magnolia, the kids, and the energon through the groundbridge before it closed!

 **Sideswipe:** waves his servos Hey, her. It's cool. Sunny was just askin is all. Sunny growls at his hated nickname

 **Ratchet:** **_:Get your afts back here. I need to check over everybot. Now!:_**

 **Jazz:** smiles cheekily Ratch still sounds the same as ever. 'as his berth side manner improved any?

**Ratchet: _:You're first Jazz!:_**

**Jazz:** Guess I'll take that as a no.  laughs as a groundbridge opens and they all walk through, but not before Jazz smacks Prowls aft and skips through before he gets hit back

 **Smokescrean:** Finally.  Grimlock grabs him into a hug and carries him through Grimlock! Put me down!

* * *

_**{Nemisis brig}** _

**Flare:** her systems slow down due to low energy levels _So tired._ weakly pulls at her shackled wrists again _I need to escape. But how?_ hears the door unlock and somebot entering

 **Megatron:** Well, well. How are you fairing Flare? Comfortable? Would you like some energon?  walks closer to her and gently caresses her injured wings. Trying to smile in a meaningful way I'm sorry young one, you left me no choice. continues to caress her wings and arms as he smiles wickedly Now if you just tell me what I want to know, I'll have Knock Out come and repair you. Hm, how does that sound to you? Fare trade?

 **Flare:** hisses at him Frag you! glares at him hatefully

 **Megatron:** growls lightly, but chuckles darkly You will tell me what I want to know femme. I control your Air Commander, so I control you! growls and grabs her chin to look into her optics Where is the Autobot Headquarters?

 **Flare:** Frag you. I'd rather deactivate!

 **Megatron:** stands to his full height Where is Autobot Headquarters?!

 **Flare:** Go rust you fragger!

 **Megatron:** grabs Flare around her throat cables You will answer me! Where are the Autobots Headquarters!

 **Flare:** choking I'd...cough...rather...gasps...DIE!

 **Megatron:** snarls and slams her against the wall, but lets go of her neck cables I tried to be civil, but since you are misbehaving, purrs I'll have to punish you. comms Starscream _**:Starscream, come to the brig. Our guest needs a lesson in obeying. For now, she can be put to some use for our cause.:**_

 **Starscream:** _**:Right away Lord Megatron.:**_

 **Megatron:** he smirks while grabbing her chin and kisses her roughly _Such a young delicacy. I'll be sure to enjoy her to her limits down to the last nanosecond._ she tries to shake her helm out of the kiss, he bits her lip plates with his sharp teeth with enough force to make them bleed

 **Flare:** her optics widen as she struggles and her spark whirls like mad _No! I will not be this monsters play thing!_ feeling her energon slowly drip from her face, she bits him as hard as she can breaking through his soft proto-skin. He backs away from the shock of the pain and Flare coughs up his bitter energon You pit spawn of Unicron! Megatron backhands her

 **Megatron:** spits the little bit of energon that made it into his mouth You should feel honoured! You are going to help the Decepticons cause. grabs her hips and palms her panel roughly Open!

 **Flare:** struggles while she tries to close her legs No! Stop! She whimpers as he roughly searches for her release switch

 **Megatron:** growls I will tear it off if you don't open! Now! scratches her panel, looking for the release switch

 **Flare:** Ah, stop!  continues to struggle as coolant tears start to fall Ah! he finds her release switch under her left thigh plate. Fresh energon leaks down from digging into her thigh plates looking for the switch Monster!

 **Megatron:** smirks Ooh, look at his. touches her seal. A seal. Untouched, releases his pressurizing spike you should feel honoured that I'll be the one to take your seal. purrs

 **Flare:** coolant tears continue to fall Please don't. she closes her optics tightly when he smiles cruelly

 **Starscream:** enters the brig Oh, did I miss much Master? smirks

 **Megatron:** Not at all Starscream, I was just about to take her seal.  slowly circling his fingers around her seal

 **Starscream:** An untouched? My, may I have her anterior port then? Surely their must be a seal their as well. May I master?

 **Megatron:** Certainly,  aligns his spike right after I'm done with her valve! thrusts, breaking her seal. Flare screams as Megatron rapes her.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I hated writing the ending! But, this had to happen, believe me. This had to happen for later on in the story. I'm sorry again. Please forgive me.


	12. Flare gets rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flare gets rescued by some-bot no one suspected.

Talking

_Thought_

Action

**:Comm. Link:**

 

**Ch. 11**

**{Autobot Base, next day}**

**Ratchet:** still on the computer, looking for the _Nemisis_ _Where is it?_ Stayed up for so long, he is about to fall straight into recharge. Moonracer walks over to him.

 **Moonracer:** Ratchet?  gently You should rest love.

 **Ratchet:** I'll rest later.

 **Moonracer:** Love, you'll be no help to her if you can barely stay online. takes his servo Please, just for a few hours.

 **Ratchet:** ventsa sigh You're right, I'm sorry Moonracer. I haven't seen my sparkmate in vorns and all I want to do is work. takes her servo in his I missed you love, I'm sorry.

 **Moonracer:**  You're doing the best you can, let someone else search for a change. You need rest and I need my sparkmate. He nods, Blaster comes over to relieve his shift.

 **Blaster:** Get some rest Ratch, I’ll search for her.  Ratchet nods, he and Moonracer leave to their quarters _Poor much, she must really mean something to them if they’re all acting this way._ Opens his cassette hold, releasing all his symbionts Be good and don’t destroy anything. They all nod and take off to explore the base. Blaster shakes his helm smiling softly _They’re so gonna break something_ Hears a crash Huh, that was quick.

* * *

 

 

**_{Nemisis, hours after Megatron and Starscream finish with Flare}_ **

 

 **Flare:** Hanging limply, exhausted and in pain. _I want to go home._ Hears the door open from beyond her cell. She starts to panic thinking it is Megatron and Starscream again _No, no more! Please._ Offlines her optics, not wanting to see

 **Kimmi:** gasps upon seeing the battered form Flare?!

 **Flare:** onlines her optics Kimmi? Coolant tears fall Kimmi, please help me.

 **Kimmi:** nods her helm and takes out her med-kit Hold on. Starts to work in her wounds, comms for help **:Kimmi to Steve. Respond Steve!:**

**Steve: :Steve to Kimmi. Ow! What’s wrong Kimmi?:**

**Kimmi: :It’s Flare. Our ‘Master’ has…has defiled her! She needs medical attention. Now! Get Billi. My skills are so-so. He is Knock Outs apprentice.:**

**Steve: :Got it. We’re coming.:** ends the link

 **Kimmi:** continues to work on her wounds Hold on Flare, help is coming. _Oh Primus, how could he do this?! How could anybot do this?!_ Flare, I’m sorry but I have to check your valve. Can you open for me please?

 **Flare:** whimpers, but nods. Opens her valve. Energon and transfluid lead down her inner thighs. Hurts. Whimpers again in pain as the cool air toughs her bare valve

 **Kimmi:** I know sweet spark, I know.  Sets to work by cleaning what she can when Steve and Billi arrive

 **Steve:** gasps Flare?! Sees her frame freeze, then whimpers

 **Billi:** calm on the outside, furious on the inside seeing all the damage to her wings and frame _How could anybody do such and unspeakable act?!_ Slowly approaches Flare. Flare, my designation is B1-LL1, friends call me Billi. I’m an apprentice medic. Will you allow me to check over your frame for wounds?

 **Flare:** whimpers, but nods. _It’s not gonna happen again. He want to help me._ Kimme moves and Billi takes her place. He uses a low setting welder to seal up any sensitive mesh in her valve first before he goes to any other wound

 **Billi:** _Primus, there’s so much damage. I might need Knock Out._

* * *

 

**_(3 hours pass, the wounds to her valve and pelvic region are taken care of so far.)_ **

* * *

 

 **Billi:** There, that should do for now. Takes out a full cube of energon from subspace Drink Flare, you need to in order for you self-repair to start. The rest of her frame and wings are still in bad shape, but not critical enough to off line her.

 **Steve:** The Brig door opens suddenly and Soundwave enters Commander Soundwave, sir! All three drones stand in front of Flare

 **Soundwave:** in various voices Explain yourselves!

 **Kimmi:** terrified Lord Megatron has…gulps…has raped her, she needed immediate medical attention. Soundwave looks to B1-LL1

 **Billi:** nods She would have off lined in a matter of hours due to her injuries sir. It took me 3 hours just to get her stable sir. Soundwave looks at all 3 of them and brushes their processors for the truth.

 **Soundwave:** in various voices Flare, she looks at him and whimpers. In Megatron’s voice Who are you loyal to?

 **Flare:** feels Kimmi, Steve, and Billi’s field brush hers and radiates fear and stress. She whimpers again _I’m gonna deactivate here._ My brother’s and the Autobots.  Coolant tears flow steadily

 **Soundwave:** takes the cube from Billi, he grabs Flares faceplate and tips the cube to her lips, he whispers to her audio Drink. She obeys. He nods and immediately unchains her. Flare passes out when Soundwave catches her before she can fall. He then turns to the 3 drones. In various voices Come. They all follow him, oddly, he goes straight for Knock Outs med-bay. In various voices when they enter. Knock Out, I am in need of your assistance.

 **Knock Out:** Soundwave?  Sees the seeker femme in his arms.

 **Soundwave:** gently lays her frame on the medical berth. In various voices I want you to repair the frame.

 **Knock Out:** confused, but obeys without question. _Primus, she wasn’t this bad when Screamer brought her in yesterday. What happened to her?_

 **Soundwave:** turns to the drones while K.O. works. In various voices. Drones, all 3 stand at attention. In various voices you are dismissed.

 **Steve:** Sir?  Kimmi and Billi look at the prone Flare

 **Soundwave:** in various voices Dismissed. Speak of this to no one. Understood?!

 **Drones:** Yes sir.  They all take another look at Flare, then leave as they were ordered.

 **Knock Out:** Do you mind if I ask what happened to her?  Working on her wings now. Soundwave replays Kimmi and Billi’s reply. He nods Primus, he’s gonna off line her if he get his servos on her again.

 **Soundwave:** nods. In various voices She cannot be subjected to that again.

 **Knock Out:** What do you suggest sir?

 **Soundwave:** in various voices Fix as much as possible, return to Autobots.

 **Knock Out:** nods I agree. Give me an hour, she’ll be as close to ready then. Soundwave nods

 

* * *

 

****

**** **_(Autobot Base)_ **

 

 **Prowl:** on the computers, it has been 9 hours now _Still nothing._ An alert blares, a groundbridge has opened. Comm.s Optimus. **_-:Sir, we have a groundbridge opening. Looks like it is a couple miles north of us.:-_**

 **Optimus: _-:On my way. Keep my updated Prowl.:-_** comm.s Bee, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Chromia. **_-:A groundbridge has opened. Come to the command centre and you’ll be debriefed. Tell no bot else.:-_** gets an affirmative pink in response. Once he and the others are in the command centre Prowl, report.

 **Prowl:** Nothing so far, just two decepticon signals. One…very weak. They seem to be staying in one place.  The other bots show and they are de-briefed and ready to go.

 **Ratchet:** cuts them off Where do you think you 6 are going? Moonracer walks in beside him.

 **Jazz:** Groundbridge showed up on radar. We gonna check it out.

 **Ratchet:** I’m coming with you all.

 **Optimus:** Ratchet, I don’t think…

 **Ratchet:** glares at him and pulls out his wrench I’m coming. We might get intel on Flare. He and Optimus have a heated glare off…but in the end Ratchet wins.

 **Optimus:** vents a sigh Very well. Blaster opens up a groundbridge and they all walk through.

* * *

 

 

**_(In the middle of the dessert.)_ **

****

**Optimus:** exits the groundbridge first with every bot following, enters the clearing. Gasps upon seeing… Soundwave?! With Flare in his arm, all weapons are turned on him.

 **Soundwave:** in various voices Prime, I have something of yours.

 **Optimus:** stiffens, but approaches slowly Yes, you do. Slowly, reaches him and just as slowly reaches out for Flare. Can hear Ratchet in the background grinding his derma and his engine rumbling in anger

 **Jazz:** once Flare is in Optimus’ arms, safe and is backing away from Soundwave to where Ratchet can scan her Why give her back? You’re a con. The others nod.

 **Soundwave:** in various voices Not safe. Loyal to her brothers, loyalty to Autobots. Replays her answer to Megatron’s question earlier. _Megatron **:** grabs her chin Who are you loyal to Flare? Almost asking lovingly_

_Flare **:** takes a deep intake and lets it out slowly I’m loyal to my brothers AND the Autobots! So you can go ahead and deactivate me. I’ll never follow you! Spits in his face_

_Megatron **:** Snarls…then chuckles darkly Fine, you’ll see things my way soon enough. Drones, take her to the brig and chain her up._

Cuts off.

**Jazz:** Huh, I like her.  Smirks

 **Optimus:** looks down at a somewhat repaired Flare. Why help her?

 **Soundwave:** in his voice All cons… not sparkless. She believed in…original cause, equality. She is…innocent.

 **Optimus:** no bot says anything Thank you. Soundwave nods and leaves through his groundbridge Autobots, let’s go home. Their groundbridge appears and they all walk through.


End file.
